


Vomit

by Treeeeeee



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angel tryna make himself good for gabe is my thing everyone else go home, Choking, M/M, Mild Anxiety Attack Descriptions, Vomit, hurt/comfort maybe idk, light self-harm, neurodivergent Aziraphale
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeeeeee/pseuds/Treeeeeee
Summary: 亚兹拉斐尔吐了。





	Vomit

加百列回到家后，发现亚兹拉斐尔吐了一地，正在慌乱地往地上扯着厕纸。那一长条纸巾不中断地、巨蟒一样地盘着，并且不住地在增加长度。沾上呕吐物的纸段像蛇鳞的花纹，而亚兹拉斐尔则像是ERO-GURO画作里被怪物纠缠的落难者，懊恼地注视着自己被吞噬。加百列喝斥一声，亚兹拉斐尔就不动弹了，惊恐地瞪着他，只剩下纸巾卷还在呼噜噜地转。他踏进厕所，忽然厌恶地捏住鼻子；地上的呕吐物比他想象中的还要臭，恐怕是因为亚兹拉斐尔才刚吃过晚饭，吐出来的都是真材实料。“真的非常对不起，加百列，”亚兹拉斐尔脸色苍白地说，手在一小截干净的纸巾上撕来撕去，“您瞧，我本来要去马桶吐的，但是我真的感觉很不舒服。请您相信我，我还是在马桶里吐了一点的。我还把马桶擦干净了！”

  
加百列放下手，盯着他看了一会儿，然后蹲了下来，把已经被染成黄色的纸巾与还干净的扯开，重新把剩下的纸巾卷好。他说：“纸巾很贵，不能这么用。是你赚钱还是我赚钱呢？”亚兹拉斐尔揪着衣角，小声回答：“您赚钱。”“很好！”加百列瓮声瓮气地说，没好气地瞪了瞪他，擦起地板，把用过的纸巾丢到垃圾桶去。这期间内，亚兹拉斐尔一动也不敢动，小心翼翼地观察着他的神情，生怕自己再干出什么坏事来。待擦好地板了，加百列把被塞满的垃圾袋提出来，检查它是否有漏洞。垃圾袋涨得鼓鼓囊囊的，像一个半透明的膀胱。亚兹拉斐尔看着它发呆，忽然想小解。加百列忽然问：“你的衣服弄脏了吗？”亚兹拉斐尔低头看看，发现胸口上掉了一块什么乳白色的颗粒物。加百列没等他回答，就迅速地说：“把你的衣服脱了，去洗个澡。你现在很臭。”语毕，他提着垃圾离开了。

  
亚兹拉斐尔把衣服脱下来，丢在地上，疑虑地来回嗅嗅自己的两条手臂，不确定自己闻到的味道是否真的是臭的。加百列总是认为很多东西是臭的；亚兹拉斐尔花了不少时间才明白过来，在某些情况下，他所说的臭意同肮脏。亚兹拉斐尔想到这里，立刻明白过来：他也许不怎么臭，但身上沾了呕吐物的地方一定很脏。他钻进浴缸里，打开花洒，用澡巾使劲搓着胸口，把长着金色卷毛的皮肤摩擦得通红。他随后感到十分难受，甚至是到了呼吸困难的地步，就用手背去蹭被擦得好像是起了红疹似的胸口；这倒也没什么用。一股火辣辣的腥臭味仍然留在他的喉咙里，一直烧到他的胃，于是他抬起脸，把嘴对到喷头下去。

  
加百列丢完垃圾，重新回到厕所，发现亚兹拉斐尔正扶着墙、溺水一样地剧烈咳嗽着。他冲过去，把水关掉，用浴巾裹住亚兹拉斐尔，把他从浴缸里拖出来。“你在干什么？”他惊诧地问。亚兹拉斐尔被放在马桶盖子上坐好，仍然在咳嗽。加百列来回拍着他的后背，接着去柜子里拿吹风机，一边解着电线一边难以置信地问：“你怎么会呛到水呢？”他质问的对象还没空回答他。等他为亚兹拉斐尔吹干头发，他才听见：“真的非常抱歉！我的嘴里很臭，我只是想洗洗嘴巴呀。”他看见亚兹拉斐尔正拿手背抹着发红的眼睛，不停抽着鼻子。加百列叹了口气。“你这样做就有点蠢了，亚兹拉斐尔，这是漱口就可以解决的事情，”他焦躁地说，但是亚兹拉斐尔还是在哭，“好了！够了，不要再哭了。你哭得我很烦。”

  
他把亚兹拉斐尔抱起来，发现他正在发抖。“我真的很抱歉，”亚兹拉斐尔还在轻轻说，但是不啜泣了，只是止不住地流着眼泪。加百列把他抱出厕所，放到床上去。“食物放坏了吗？你是不是没有把它热透？”他问，双手叉腰。亚兹拉斐尔往枕头上缩了缩，摇摇头。加百列继续问：“你吃饭后是不是做了什么运动？我知道我提过这点，但是——你不能在饭后剧烈运动。这对身体不好。你要是想健身，必须提前通知我。”

  
“我没有运动。”

  
“那你究竟是做了什么？”

  
亚兹拉斐尔思忖片刻，说：“我用了那个玩具。”加百列反应了一下。“什么东西？那个假阳具吗？”他茫然地问。亚兹拉斐尔默认了。加百列捂着额头。“这又是什么意思呢？你把它塞嘴里了？”他问。亚兹拉斐尔表情一变，连忙说：“不是的，不是的。我不知道！”他急促地抽着气，又开始发抖。加百列立刻坐到床上去，把他揽到怀里，轻轻悠着他的身子。“你以前可没因为这种事情吐过，”他说，顿了一下，“唉，至少不是在做的时候吐的。”

  
亚兹拉斐尔的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，想转个身，把糊满泪水的脸埋到加百列的怀里，但是被粗暴地制止了。加百列钳着他的下巴，亲了一下他的头顶。他们这样依偎了一会儿。“你感觉好一点了吗？”加百列轻声问。亚兹拉斐尔点点头，又忙说：“我还得再被抱一小会儿呢。”于是加百列没松手，紧紧抱着他。“我本来想给您个惊喜，”亚兹拉斐尔眯着眼睛，喃喃着说，好像马上就要睡着了。加百列眨眨眼睛。“什么惊喜？”

  
亚兹拉斐尔打了个哈欠。“我想把自己撑大一点，”他说。加百列注视着他，从兜里掏出一张纸巾，抹了抹他的脸。“睡吧，”他说，在对方的脸颊上亲了一下，“这事儿我们明天再说。”亚兹拉斐尔不一会儿就在他的怀里睡着了。


End file.
